Broken Inside
by Princess-Marina-Chan
Summary: Who would have thought how deep Roxas lost his mind, nobody realised the truth behind the pain in his eyes. Despite how much Namine tries to hold onto her love for Ven. None of them realised what despair would bring them. [Sequeal to A Poisonous Infatuation]. RoxasxNaminexVen


**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of there characters. The only character that belong to me are my original character Dawn and her parents.**

**Pairings - **RoxasxNamine & NaminexVen

**Description: **Who would have thought how deep Roxas lost his mind, nobody realised the truth behind the pain in his eyes. Despite how much Namine tries to hold onto her love for Ven. None of them realised what despair would bring to them. [Sequeal to A Poisonous Infatuation].

* * *

**Broken Inside**

Pairings - RoxasxNaminexVen

Namine POV

I gasped for my breath, my entire body was shaking as I took a step backwards. My long blond hair was completely wet as I was stood outside in the cold dark rain. I never thought such fear and heartbreak could exist.

I covered my face as I continued to step away, my heart racing inside my chest as I felt myself choking back the tears sliding from my eyes. The dark clouds above were crashing with thunder and lightning. The rain pouring over across my body.

I stared at the person before me, wearing his long black coat. Hiding away his face as I saw his eyes glowing yellow towards me. I trembled and sobbed as I clutched my hands to my face hearing a fast motion of anguish wash over my ears again. I wanted him to stop, I wanted the pain to go away.

The boy in the black coat watched me as I sobbed, watching how much the pain hurt inside my blue eyes. I could feel my will to keep holding on give way through my body as I fell onto my knees. I couldn't take it anymore, in a gasp of breath as the pain of terror rushed up my throat.

Seeing as the boy in the black coat before me hold up his Keyblade crushing it through his chest again.

I had to let the words escape my mouth I had to stop him, stop this terrible fate I caused. End this labyrinth of madness I caused in my wake.  
I watched as he cried out in pain on the floor, his eyes widened with pain as his hand out stretched towards me. Yearning for me to run away.

My dear sweet Ven.. Forgive me…

"Roxas stop!"

* * *

Ven POV

Everything around me had just gone insane, I never would have imagined this. Was it really wrong to fall in love?. I could feel the pain come up again inside me, my eyes widened and I screamed out in pain as I felt that sharp pain rage through me. I gripped against the cold wet floor, digging trying to bury my way into it.

I cried out again in pain as I struggled against the ground, feeling the heat in my body slowly fading from me. I could feel my blood pouring from my body, as I stared towards her.

The beautiful blood girl who stole my heart away, the one who started all of this. The never ending circle of questions that ran through my mind as my hand was out stretched towards her. Was it really all worth it? Was my love for you all for nothing… Namine?

* * *

Roxas POV

I gritted my teeth, as the rain came heavy from the sky. I took a deep breath as I felt the rage pump through my veins. How dare they.. I was going to have my revenge even if it meant losing it all.

If it meant losing the brother I trusted everything to… I looked down at him, barely grasping onto life. Both of our eyes made contact, he stared up at me gasping through deep breaths of pain.

He still barely was hanging onto life, yet he still kept fighting the pain. This is what I hated about him so much… his never dying strength to keep on fighting for what he believed in.

"Come on then brother.. Since you have some fight left in you. Fight for the girl you love!"

* * *

Ven POV

I remembered the very day I met her, like it was yesterday. Roxas was crazy about her and wanted everything to make her his own. I couldn't help but feel rather jealous of this girl he kept going crazy about.

I remembered walking back from training that day, heading back home for some well earned rest. My muscles were aching all over. I continued to train hard since both of us were determined to be better than the other.

Both of us were twin's and pretty much can easily get mistaken for the other. But if you could know the real me. You'd easily would tell the difference between us. Roxas has always been a part of me, that always had my back. But he is also the part of me who will always be my rival for life. The complications of trying to be the best.

It had been a while since I'd had even seen him, I wonder what has even become of him. I know he's probably found some sort of happiness.

I sighed to myself as I closed my eyes, knowing how to get home easily without blinking. My eyes were tired and it was a rather hot day aswell. I normally would get myself some Sea-Salt ice cream after a long hard day of training. And sit in my usual place and think about the main thoughts that always troubled me.

I didn't even know what I wanted to do today, my thoughts was so uneasy. I didn't even know what to think of my life now. I felt like I was yearning for something.  
I went to my usual place where it was so quiet and peaceful, the best view to watch sunsets. And funny enough this place was called Sunset Hill, rather catchy name. I chuckled to myself at how ironic I was. As I reached the top of the hill, I stopped.

A young girl was sat on a bench, wearing a simple plain white dress. Her long blond hair flowing in the wind. Everything inside me had just stopped as if time didn't exist anymore, as I saw her smiling face. Her eyes such a beautiful pale blue and slightly sparkled with a certain happiness.

I took a gentle breath finally trying to escape my stare at her, yet I just couldn't. Something about her just pulled me and urged me to talk to her.  
As I continued to gaze at her, she slowly turned towards my direction. Her expression was surprise like she had seen me from somewhere before. I bit my lip nervously wondering if I should introduce myself to her. I slowly went to take a step forward, something inside my chest just snapped.

I buckled forward onto my knee's, out of instinct gripped my chest at the pain that was boiling up inside me. I didn't realise my gaze was still on the girl, who was rushing over to me with such worry in her voice. Before I blacked out I could hear my being called out to me.

"Ven! What's wrong!"

Everything went dark around me, struggling to even breath as clutched onto my chest. I saw nothing but darkness as I fell. Crying out for any salvation or light. I didn't understand as I tried to breath. That beautiful girl who captured me, called out my name.  
Did I know her from somewhere?

* * *

Namine's POV

I sat on a bench looking down at my feet, rubbing my hand over my arm. I thought hard about alot of things but my questions never had any answers. I didn't even know why I was even here, my search was pointless.

I looked up at the boy standing before me, his spikey blond hair blowing in the wind. Wearing his long black cloak. He soon turned to me, and smiled as he noticed my gaze. I sighed looking away my expression saddened up. He walked over to me getting down on one knee pulling my face to look at him.

"Its for the best Namine, you know that." He smiled at me, trying to comfort me.

"How can this be for the best Roxas?" I gritted my teeth, the tears started up again.

He gave me a firm look, his smiled faded as he gripped my arm and pulled me to my feet. I trembled by his sudden forcefulness. He wasn't the Roxas I remembered anymore, his calmness had faded away.

"Your mine Namine, I met you first.. you fell in love with me." Roxas gritted his teeth, trying to stop a sudden flow of anger that could burst any moment.

"Roxas.. you just don't understand... I-" Before I could even finish my sentence, he forced me onto the bench and I trembled in pain slightly.

"You love him more than me!" He grunted trying to control his anger.

"Roxas-" I tried so hard to speak.

"Ven is dead!" He yelled out, his anger building up.

My eyes widened as the tears boiled out of my eyes, I shook my head. My whole body trembled completely how I just denied all his words.

"Ven is gone!" He screamed out, shaking my shoulders and gripping them.

I sobbed pressing my hands to my lips, I didn't want to believe him. Roxas pulled me back onto my feet again throwing me onto the floor. I hit the ground with a hard thud, after the small rush of pain numbed from my body. I slowly sat up looking at him.

I saw his eyes fill with anquish holding his head, whispering something under his breath I didn't quite catch. He looked at me sadly for a moment before he summoned a portal and ran through it.

I stood up brushing the sand off my dress, trying to calm down. After taking a deep breath I sat back down on the bench trying to smile again. As much as Roxas kept admitting and saying his own brother was dead, I denied every word. I knew Ven was still alive, even if the memories of my existance faded away from his heart. I smiled and refused to give up.

I suddenly heard someone behind me starting to cough out in pain, I turned to look behind me and my eyes widened in surprise. Ven was on his knee's in pain gripping his chest. I didn't understand it, Roxas said to me.. he was dead, and yet.. I smiled but it only lasted for a small moment as I rushed towards him.

"Ven! What's Wrong!" I cried out falling onto my knee's infront of him pressing his body to mine.

* * *

Ven's POV

I fell through the darkness still, the pain had faded away. But I still couldn't shake the feeling of this emptiness that welled up inside my chest. The girl who's name I couldn't remember faded through my mind. I must have met this girl before, cause I heard her call out my name.

Her face was beautiful the way she smiled, I just was so captured by her eyes. They looked at mine as if she was holding back a deep dark secret from me. As my thoughts continued to drift deeper into darkness along with me.

Slowly an image started to appear into my mind, of a figure in a black coat. I could hear the rain and thunder clapping with rage. Just the same as the person who glared towards me. I realised who it was and my eyes widened.

'Roxas... no, what has happened to you?!'

I gripped onto my head trying to hard as the memories were slowly coming back to me, I remembered him yelling out towards me.

"Stay away from Namine!"

"No, Roxas.. I love her!"

I gasped suddenly shocked that I had forgotten everything that had happened that day, the day everything changed between us both.

I tried to figure out how to awaken from this darkness closing my eyes, feeling so stupid when I saw Namine appear in my mind again.

'I have never met anyone so beautiful as you.. Namine'.

The first time I'd saw her when our eyes met, a connection brought us together. But then I remembered something changed inside my brother that day.

"Ven! Wake up please!"

My eyes suddenly opened from shock sitting up quickly, my breathing was tense. Namine sat next to me where I had collasped looking at me so worried and tenderly. I panted so hard and suddenly I pulled her into my arms. She was surprised by the embrace frozen, but I couldn't believe I had forgotten her... how dare I forget about her.

"Namine.. I remember, everything!" I started sobbing, caressing her head with my hand.  
She remained silent against my embrace, it didn't matter if she didn't speak back. I knew now the emptiness I felt inside my heart. It was her, the missing piece that was taken away from me.

"Ven.. I am, so glad your alive.." I could hear her starting to sob along with me, throwing her arms around my body tightly.

"Of course I am, what made you think otherwise?" I smiled now pulling away slightly, looking at her beautiful face.

She looked at me confused, she also wondered why Roxas even told her that Ven was dead.

"Ven... something is wrong with Roxas, he's consumed with something.. an anger thats taking control of his mind." She rubbed her eyes.

I knew what she meant, this was not like my brother to change like this out of the blue. I had to confront him, and demand an answer.

"Ven.. I am sorry, I took your memories away..." I blinked looking down at her as I pulled her up to her feet with me.

It made sense why she was apologizing to me, she had the power of people's memories that were connected to Sora. So it was easily done for her to write away my memories.

I smiled at her, and then my eyes focused on the person behind her. It was Roxas he glared towards us both. He reached his hand out as a wave of darkness went to head towards Namine.

"Namine!" I cried out throwing her behind me, raising my arm up as I took the impact.

* * *

Roxas POV

I ran as fast as I could, my anger continued to get the better of me. I couldn't control it anymore, I can't believe I hurt Namine like that. This darkness thats taken over my body. This monster I've become.

I stopped running panting hard, as I leaned up against the brick wall over a building. I slid down onto the floor sitting in a puddle as I breathed deeply gripping my head. That foul darkness was consuming me again as my eyes started changing yellow. I grunted as I went to look down at the reflection in the puddle and my eyes widened.

The image was not my own, I saw him... the one who started all of this. Vanitas grasped his own head in the reflection looking back up at me with his dark smirk on his face. I grunted hard trying hard to stay in control.

"No.. this is all your fault.. Xion is dead cause of you! Your trying to make me hurt Namine too!" I screamed bashing my fists against the ground.

I could feel his dark presence consume inside my body, it was so hard to struggle against him but I kept fighting trying so hard to fight back. I lost the first most important person to mean the world to me. I gritted my teeth as I grabbed both of my hands to my head yelling out.

I did love Namine, but I knew she was happier with Ven.. but this anger.. this rage.. this longing wasn't mine own...

'Lets face the truth Roxas, this is my body now.. and since I couldn't make Xion my own.. I will now make Namine mine. Slowly everything that meant anything to you will soon be gone.' I could hear his dark repulsive laugh echo through my mind.

"No.. Leave Ven.. and Namine.. out of this!" I growled in pain trying so hard to resist his hold on my body.

'Ven I won't allow you to find that happiness you always wanted..' Vanitas' cold dark words echoed through my own lips.

My eyes were glowing bright yellow as I got to my feet, pulling my hood up and I walked through a portal I summoned.

* * *

Namine POV

I cried out as Ven pulled be behind him, protecting me from Roxas' attack. I watched at the pain that washed across his face as his eyes turned pale and lifeless as he slowly fell onto the ground. I trembled in fear rushing to his side starting to shake him hard as I could.

"Ven! Ven get up! Please!" I started boiling my eyes out so much, I couldn't bare to see this pain come across him.

I looked up towards Roxas glaring at him with anger, this was the Roxas I had come to love before. I knew now that Roxas was long gone. Someone else was there, and that someone was detemined to kill them if he had to.

"Stop this Roxas! Please! Ven's your brother... doesn't that mean anything to you..." I grasped Ven close to me, my gaze was still on Roxas.

Roxas' face darkened with an evil smirk and he started to laugh and another tone could be heard through his voice.

"My dear sweet Namine, he is no longer.. any brother of mine. Or worth being the one to forge the X-Blade with me."

He started walking towards us both, I trembled in fear I shook Ven in fear trying to wake him up.

"Since Xion refused to be mine... I put an end to her, now the same shall happen to you my dear sweet Namine." He summoned his Keyblade.

I screamed out covering my arms over my face protectively. And when I waited for an impact, all I heard was the powerful force of a metal crash.

* * *

Ven POV

I gritted my teeth trying to pull myself together, I had to move otherwise Namine was going to die.. I had to move despite the pain that burned through my body. I moved as quickly as I could summoning my Keyblade blocking Roxas just in time.

Roxas grunted at me that I had managed to get back up, just barely able to block his attack again in time.

"Stop it Roxas! If you care about Namine, you wouldn't hurt her?!" I screamed out in anger, standing my ground infront of her.

He started to laugh again raising his Keyblade to the sky, the ground beneath us started to shake.

"I am no longer the brother you knew, I won't let anyone take what belongs to me". His voice was different yet I knew it from some where before.

The wind picked up suddenly lifting both me and Namine off our feet, she cried out and I quickly tried reaching my hand for her. But the force of the wind was too powerful it seperated us, and my world went dark once again.

I finally felt my conciousness start to come back to me, I felt my whole body was completely soaked to the bone. I grunted as I sat up finding myself in a dark city I've never been to before. I panicked realising Namine was lying on the ground a few metres from me, I forced myself back onto my feet to move towards her.

But Roxas came into view, blocking my way to her. I stood firm glaring towards my brother, shaking my head sadly.

"Your not my brother, I realise now.. who's really in there. Vanitas.." I spoke coldly.

Roxas closed his eyes and smirked, shrugging his shoulders rather impressed.

"That depend's on you." He suddenly summoned both Keyblades into his hands, as he ran towards me his Keyblade's dragged along the ground.

I took a deep breath summoning my Keyblade, and stood my ground. Tears slid down my cheeks, regretting what has become of my brother. If only had I finished Vanitas off, then he might not have suffered. And maybe just behaps I could have spared Namine this heartbreak.

I remembered why now Namine became such an important connection to Roxas. She had kept him from breaking, I remember now how he lost someone very dear to him. And she was able to keep him from losing any of his sanity. But what I now began to realise that there was more truth from that sorrowful day.

I saw Namine's beautiful smile at the back of my mind, I knew now she was the only one who kept me from losing my own sanity. I wasn't going to run away anymore, I was going to face my own brother. And finish Vanitas off, once and for all. Even if it meant losing the rest of my heart.

* * *

Roxas POV

I felt my whole body race and charge towards my brother, I felt that never ending rage of anger build up through me. Everything about my own will wasn't even my own anymore. I wanted to stop, and block out everything.

I swung my body vertically in his direction swinging both my Keyblades directly for his middle, he swinged his Keyblade up blocking Oblivian. But I was able to slide past to make a hit against his chest. But Ven quickly raised his hand, and with a stiff grunt of pain coming from his lips.

He blocked the Keyblade with his barehand, and grunted as a long stream of blood started dripping from his hand. How foolish of you Ven. When I looked at his expression, his eyes were pale and lifeless. He was blacking out everything from his mind, trying to keep the will to fight me.

He slashed upwards sending me flying upwards, but I easily stopped myself as I landed on my feet against the wall of one of the buildings, and I started dashing along the wall. I watched as he followed after me. Jumping up full force into the air in my direction clashing our Keyblades together. As I went to strike him again, he dodged and countered me just barely missing the blow as his Keyblade cracked through the wall.

The building began to shake as the crack began to grow, I watched as he charged up the building, I gained back my balance and followed after him. I threw Oblivian after him. I saw him turned back.

When he thought he was going to block the blow from it. I appeared quickly above his head grabbing it with my hand crashing his head against the wall.  
He yelled out in pain, as he gripped his hand against the wall. While my hand was gripped around his head he swing round slashing his Keyblade against my arm. Forcing me to let go of him. He skidded back before he ran at me again headbutting his way right against my stomach.

I growled gritted my teeth as my hood fell off, I stretched out both my arms to call my Keyblades back to me. Before pulled my legs under his, tripping him up and jumping up as I had him right where I wanted.

Ven quickly closed his eyes as a glowing light appeared from his back, as he summoned 6 shining blades to appear. His eyes glowing all the same as he pointed his Keyblade towards me again. I laughed with enjoyment through my yellow golden eyes.

We both charged for each other again as our blades kept colliding with the other. He was able to keep blocking me off, everytime I threw another counter his way. His undying pride was something I envied and hated about him so much.

We both fell back against the ground onto our feet, panting hard from the violent sparing. Though this was far more than a sparring match, this was a fight that meant losing everything.

My eyes widened suddenly as I gripped my right eye with my hand, I cried out in pain as I saw the image of Xion in my head again. The last few moments I ever saw her face. I gripped the ground growling hard as my eyes kept changing from blue to yellow. The tears kept coming now, growling out so much cause I hated him. What he's made me become, or really what I brought on myself.

As the tear slid down my cheek, from the very first moment I had met Namine that day. She found me lying lifeless nearly half dead. No matter how hard I tried to stay in control of my body. I knew deep down, the monster that ruled my body would never let me rest in peace again.

'Xion will never be your's again... even Namine, will never be your's I heard his voice laugh its way through my mind.

Ven stood still worry flooded over his face, he was stepping his way towards me.  
'No.. Ven, don't come near me!' I screamed out through my mind, realising now I lost all control of my will. My body stood up slowly.

I smirked darkly at him as I threw myself completely at him again, stabbing my way right through his right shoulder. His eyes widened from the stab, he cried out as I spun round and sent him flying backwards. Hearing a huge thud on the ground lying on his stomach.  
I laughed so much, it felt so good everything.

I never felt so alive as the only will that I had left over my body was my own tears. I walked over towards my brother, lifting my Keyblade and started to stab through his right shoulder.

And then all I could hear was his never ending cries of pain.

* * *

Namine POV

My body felt so numb and sore, I winced so much as I opened my eyes. I slowly sat up. I blinked at my surroundings as I found myself drenched from the downpour that kept coming down from the sky. I got back up to my feet slowly.

I wanted to know what had happened, why I was here. But I could barely even gasp a breath through my lungs, I could hear a massive cry of pain.  
I gasped for my breath, my entire body was shaking as I took a step backwards. My long blond hair was completely wet as I was stood outside in the cold dark rain. I never thought such fear and heartbreak could exist.

I covered my face as I continued to step away, my heart racing inside my chest as I felt myself choking back the tears sliding from my eyes. The dark clouds above were crashing with thunder and lightning. The rain pouring over across my body.

I stared on as Roxas continued to rapidly stab through Ven's shoulder, each time Ven continued to scream out in pain. Every blow was a blow to my heart, as I stood there not able to do anything. I could see Ven's sweet hollow blue eyes on me, he reached his hand out towards me.

I trembled and sobbed as I clutched my hands to my face hearing a fast motion of anguish wash over my ears again. I wanted him to stop, I wanted the pain to go away.

Roxas watched me, realising I was awake again, he watched as I saw the pain hurt inside my blue eyes. I could feel my will to keep holding on give way through my body as I fell onto my knees. I couldn't take it anymore, in a gasp of breath as the pain of terror rushed up my throat.

The boy in the black coat watched me as I sobbed, watching how much the pain hurt inside my blue eyes. I could feel my will to keep holding on give way through my body as I fell onto my knees. I couldn't take it anymore, in a gasp of breath as the pain of terror rushed up my throat.

Seeing as Roxas held up his Keyblade again, crushing it through his chest. Ven's eyes widened worse this time and he screamed so hard. I wanted this to stop. Ven yearned for me to run away before it was too late.  
But I stood my ground and took a deep breath knowing I had to stop this, otherwise I knew I'd lose Ven.

Seeing as the boy in the black coat before me hold up his Keyblade crushing it through his chest again.

My dear sweet Ven.. Forgive me…

"Roxas stop!" I cried out, I used all my strength running towards him.

I threw myself over Ven crushing and protecting his body to mine. Despite Ven covered in bruises and his own blood. He was still breathing but barely.

"N-Namine... n-n, you have to run away..." Ven choked hardly able to move his arms. Yet he struggled and moved to hold his arms around me.

I shook my head to him, but my attention was on Roxas. I looked at him sadly, hating at what he has become. I stared into his yellow golden eyes, knowing he was no longer there.  
Roxas slowly walked towards me, I stared on sadly and I whispered under my breath.

"Until the end of me... you'll be the death of me..., cross the line again. Cause deep down inside, there's something waiting to be broken.." I knew what was going to happen.

As he went to pull me away I struggled to move and fight his grip knowing he was going to take me away from Ven. I gritted my teeth refusing to, I would never go with him.

"I.. am not Xion, and never will be." I muttered out, and before I knew it. His hand covered over my mouth. Struggling to breath, the last thing I saw was Ven screaming my name. My world went dark.

* * *

Ven POV

I breathed deeply trying to hard, anything I had to stop this now. I didn't want to regret anything anymore. I didn't want Roxas losing himself to anymore bloodshed.  
I couldn't move all the life in my body was slipping away, I trembled so hard as Roxas grabbed Namine's arm forcing her away from me. I gasped so hard stretching my hand out weakly.

I tried getting back up but after losing the amount of blood I had, and I was surprised at the expression on Roxas' face. Namine said something I didn't hear, it angered him so much. I saw the darkness that crept around his body, and before anything he pressed his hand to Namine's mouth and before I knew it. Her whole body went limp as he snapped her neck.

"Namine!" My eyes widened and I cried out her name, but for all I knew now. I really had lost everything I ever did hold dear to me. My eyes slowly closed.

* * *

Roxas POV

I stood there trembling at what I had done, my Keyblade crashed to the ground as I stared at both of them lying on the ground. There was nothing but blood.

I looked up at the sky as the tears didn't stop and realised that no matter. until their dying breaths. Neither of them gave up on. Unlike me I knew now, I was beyond my own insanity.

I fell onto my knees bashing my fists against the ground. Laughing at myself. I collasped onto the floor, someone crouched down beside me pulling my hair. Making me look up at him, I glared up at Vanitas.

"Your no longer useful to me, once again.. you've lost everything.".  
I gritted my teeth, I couldn't speak and before I even realised it my eyes slowly closed. I knew now I couldn't take back the pain and tears. But maybe one day, I could be forgiven.


End file.
